iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
Crane
Master Crane is one of the supporting characters of the Kung Fu Panda franchise. He is a member of the Furious Five as well as one of Master Shifu's students at the Jade Palace. He is a master of the Crane Style of kung fu. Crane previously worked as a janitor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, where his keen skill was noticed by its star pupil, Mei Ling. Though lacking confidence at first, he passed the school tryouts and proved his kung fu capabilities, and later formed the Furious Five with Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, and Viper. When first meeting Po, Crane was initially doubtful of the panda being the Dragon Warrior, but later came to accept him. He now fights alongside Po as a friend and ally. Physical Appearance Crane's outfit consists of basic clothing most students would wear to practice the art of kung fu in. However, unlike the other Furious Five, Crane is the only member to wear a hat: A popular conical Asian hat known as a rice hat. He is always seen wearing his hat (even while he fought), even though he has been seen without it, usually when he's eating or sleeping. Crane also wears loose blue pants with a purple sash wrapped around his waist in the style of a Shaolin wrap. He also wears rings around his ankles and toes: Five ankle rings on each of his legs, and a single toe ring on each of his toes. During the Winter Feast dinner at the Jade Palace and later at the Noodle Shop, Crane and the other members of the Furious Five each wear an outfit similar to their normal attire, but slightly differentiated in color and design to match the holiday. Crane wears loose silver pants with a red Shaolin waist wrap, and a slightly fancier version of his regular hat. Animal: Crane Height: 3'3" (unknown Height) Weight: 12 lbs (5.4 kg) Personality "Crane is the pragmatist of the group. Reluctant to resort to violence, he's a 'think first, punch second' kind of bird. Sometimes a well placed quip is the strongest technique. He'll try to avoid a fight, if at all possible... but if he can't avoid it, he'll do everything he can to win it. The safety of his fellow kung fu-ers is his first priority. He's willing to risk his life to protect them." Crane has demonstrated a dry sense of sarcastic humor on occasion. In his spare time, he enjoys practicing the ancient art of Chinese calligraphy, especially as a way to meditate or wind down after a stressful day. Though brave and reliable, he also tends to show more nervousness than his companions. Fighting Style "The traditional Crane style is natural, graceful, effortless, fluid, and balanced. In traditional crane style, the fighter poses his striking hand similar to the long pointed beak of the bird. Crane does not use his beak, but instead, he utilizes his wings for big, circular sweeping movements designed to exploit his wingspan; by enlarging the striking zone, he diffuses his opponents' energy—using four ounces of energy to deflect one thousand tons of pressure." Unlike the others of the Furious Five, Crane learned kung fu by himself when he worked as a janitor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy. At that time, his martial arts mostly composed of cleaning and sweeping to ease his janitor's workload. During combat situations in dangerous locations where fatal falls are possible, Crane is able to fly around the combat zone and survey the area as a scout for tactical advantage, ready to catch any of his comrades if they do fall. If necessary, he is also strong enough to carry all of the other Five in the air, but this shows to be very taxing for him. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday, Crane displayed another ability while aiding Poalongside the other Five in place settings for the Jade Palace's formal Winter Feast; he was shown being able to manipulate the wind he unleashed under the plates and cups with his wings, lifting them long enough for Monkey to accurately and quickly distribute placemats directly under them.10 This makes Crane an aerokinetic in addition to his other skills. Crane has also apparently trained in teamwork with Po, as he is seen helping Po several time with aerial maneuvers or ensuring he makes safe landings when the panda leaps from high altitudes. Crane also possesses other special abilities such as the "Wings of Justice" technique, where he sweeps his wings to create a strong gust of wind that is able to propel a fleet of ships. Links https://gifs.com/gif/chinese-dragon-clip-kung-fu-panda-2-wjo3BR , https://disneyscreencaps.com/kung-fu-panda-3-2016/54, https://disneyscreencaps.com/kung-fu-panda-3-2016/55, https://disneyscreencaps.com/kung-fu-panda-2-2011/21 In 2d vs Computer In Progress.... Gallery ' ' ' ' Category:Kung Fu Panda characters Category:Characters that have great attributes in battle Category:Humorous characters Category:Speedy characters Category:TV characters Category:Characters who will sit on Zazu Category:TV characters who will sit on Zazu Category:Movie Character